Un nouveau monde
by Marie-chan11
Summary: Trois ans après le premier tournoi, la vie de nos héros a bien changé. Certains liens ont cessé, de nouveaux se sont tissés alors qu'un nouveau tournoi visant à déterminer qui sera le roi des ténèbres va de nouveau avoir lieu.


_Alors là, je me lance dans une fic sans avoir d'idée précise en tête sinon celle de développer les différentes relations entre les personnages et de faire apparaître des couples peu exploités dans le fandom français : Mukuro/Hiei, Shizuru/Kurama, Yusuke/Kuwabara et Botan/Emma Jr. _

* * *

Cela faisait trois ans que le tournoi visant à unifier le monde des Ténèbres sous le commandement d'un seul roi avait eu lieu. La politique pro-humains d'Enki avait prouvé son efficacité et permis la suppression de la barrière séparant le Ningenkai au Makai. Mais son règne allait bientôt prendre fin et il était temps d'organiser un nouveau tournoi. Nombreux étaient les combattants ayant participé au premier tournoi qui s'étaient entraînés sans relâche pour cet événement et ainsi avoir l'espoir de briguer le titre de roi des ténèbres. Nombreux étaient aussi ceux chez qui une telle ambition était restée latente et qui avaient décidé de mener une autre vie, loin des combats qui avaient pourtant constitué une grande partie de leur vie. Et enfin, il y avait ceux qui, semble-t-il, n'avaient pu se résoudre à un tel choix et qui voguaient entre les deux mondes.

Parmi ceux-là, figurait bien sûr Yusuke dont l'existence avait été bouleversée au cours des dernières années. Son retour dans le Ningenkai avait été assez bref, il n'y retournait à présent que pour revoir ses proches, du moins, ceux qui étaient encore en vie. Il ressentait toujours une vive pointe au cœur lorsqu'il se remémorait la disparition de Genkai.

Il ne lui avait fallu plus guère de deux mois pour à nouveau ressentir l'ennui, loin des combats qu'il appréciait tant. La fébrilité ressentie à l'idée de combattre un ennemi sans savoir quelle serait l'issue de cette rencontre, le feu brûlant de l'excitation parcourant ses veines alors qu'il s'élançait corps perdu dans la bataille, tous ces sentiments qu'ils ne lui étaient plus permis de ressentir du fait du manque d'adversaires à sa hauteur dans le monde des humains. Bien sûr, il arrivait qu'un ou deux monstres s'égarent ou décident de venir vivre volontairement dans ce monde et viennent ainsi le provoquer en duel mais cela n'arrivait qu'occasionnellement et lesdits monstres étaient d'un niveau beaucoup trop inférieurs au sien.

Le fait que Keiko ne pourrait jamais comprendre sa nature belliqueuse lui avait un jour sauté aux yeux et il avait donc décidé de rompre sa relation avec la jeune universitaire qui se destinait à devenir professeur. Il avait cru que cette décision lui causerait beaucoup de peine mais il lui avait semblé que la jeune femme s'était aussi rendue compte du fossé qui les éloignait l'un de l'autre. La rupture s'était donc faite sans histoire, sans cris. Ils étaient restés en contact et il savait qu'à présent, un étudiant en histoire partageait sa vie.

Il avait aussi trouvé une personne pour partager sa vie, une personne qui le comprenait parfaitement et qui avait été à ses côtés d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

* * *

Tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette sous le regard noir de son meilleur ami, Yusuke prit une position plus confortable sur la banquette de la cafétéria dans laquelle il se trouvait, allant jusqu'à étirer ses longues jambes sous la table.

« Nous sommes dans une partie non-fumeurs Urameshi, tu veux absolument qu'on nous vire ? Grand bien te fasse mais je te rappelle que je bosse ici ! » S'emporta le roux tout en se levant pour se saisir de l'objet compromettant entre les lèvres du brun.

Celui-ci esquiva son geste avec un petit rire juste en se déplaçant sur le côté puis de l'autre lorsque le médium revint à la charge. Lassé de ce petit numéro, il finit par sortir un mini-cendrier de la poche de sa veste en jeans et à y écraser son mégot.

« Quel rabat-joie fais-tu Kuwabara ! N'es-tu pas le vice-patron de cette boîte ? » Demanda-t-il en arborant un rictus moqueur.

Kuwabara, à la grande surprise générale, avait brillamment mené ses études au lycée et avait décidé de monter sa propre boîte spécialisée dans les services à la personne. Cours de soutien, aide aux personnes âgées, services d'entretien dans les grandes entreprises, tout y était passé. C'était son cœur en or qui l'avait mené vers cette voie. Au départ, trouver les sommes suffisantes pour investir dans un tel projet lui avait été difficile mais il avait fini par y arriver à l'aide des économies de Shizuru et du soutien financier de Kurama.

« Je peux d'ailleurs savoir pourquoi tu es venu polluer mon air ? N'as-tu pas ton petit restaurant de nouilles à gérer ou dois-je comprendre que tu comptes vivre à mes crochets encore longtemps ? »

Le sourire du demi-mazoku s'accentua : il était si facile de faire sortir de ses gonds Kazuma Kuwabara.

« Je crois tout de même que la contrepartie au fait de vivre à tes crochets comme tu le dis si bien, ne te déplait pas, non ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix suave tout en faisant remonter son pied le long de la jambe du roux sous la table. Les joues du médium se teintèrent aussitôt de rouge alors qu'il dégageait sa jambe en vitesse.  
« Mais tu es malade ! Nous sommes dans un endroit public au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! » Siffla-t-il avec à la fois colère et gêne.

Voyant cette fois que le roux était réellement furieux, il leva les mains en signe d'excuse en promettant de se tenir tranquille.

« Pour en revenir à ta question, je passais juste te voir avant de repartir dans le Makai pour quelques jours. J'ai quelques formalités à régler en tant qu'organisateur du tournoi. »

Kuwabara porta la tasse encore quelque peu fumante à ses lèvres pour cacher son trouble. Il n'appréciait jamais vraiment quand le demi-mazoku se rendait dans le monde des ténèbres pour une durée indéterminée. Il ne pouvait jamais se défaire du sentiment que le brun voudrait y rester et l'abandonnerait ici. Bien sûr, il comprenait que celui-ci ait besoin de s'y rendre de manière régulière : il y avait des amis, des serviteurs, des rivaux, son défunt père sur la tombe duquel il ne manquait jamais de se rendre. Sa seule crainte est qu'il ne puisse pas le revoir alors que leur histoire venait à peine de commencer.

« Hiei et Kurama vont-ils concourir à nouveau ?

- Hiei sera parmi nous, cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Pour ce qui est de Kurama, ce n'est pas certain. Il semble avoir fait le choix de rester de ce côté-ci mais il viendra certainement en tant que spectateur. »

Kuwabara observa l'air serein et enjoué de son amant à l'idée de reprendre les combats et sourit à son tour.

« J'imagine que tu as hâte de prendre ta revanche sur Yomi et de voir si tu as pu te hisser à son niveau » demanda-t-il avant de reprendre à nouveau une gorgée de café.

Yusuke tapa du poing dans sa paume, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Et comment ! Je sais avoir beaucoup augmenté ma puissance mais il a dû faire de même ainsi que son fils Shura. La dernière fois, ça s'est joué à un fil. »

Le portable du roux sonna, interrompant leur conversation, qui le décrocha après avoir lancé un regard d'excuse au demi-mazoku.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe encore sis ? Demanda-t-il, préoccupé par le ton alarmé de sa sœur aînée.

Nous avons une famille qui demande d'urgence l'une de nos meilleures soignantes pour leur aïeule. Elle aurait fait une chute dans l'escalier il y a quelques minutes et ne se réveillerait pas. La famille a appelé les secours qui, débordés, les ont redirigé vers nous. »

Je vois, le problème c'est que Yukina n'est pas là. C'est son jour de congé répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. »

« Si tu veux, je peux y aller » se manifesta le brun. Kuwabara lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« Attends sis, j'ai peut être une solution, tu me files l'adresse s'il te plaît ! »

Il la mémorisa, ce qui n'était guère difficile, c'était à quelques centaines de mètres du siège de la boîte. Il raccrocha et ils se levèrent tous les deux en même temps.

« Je peux savoir depuis quand tu détiens des pouvoirs de guérison ?

-Je te rappelle que je suis l'héritier d'onde de lumière astrale qui a été créée avant tout pour guérir.

-Je ne l'avais pas oublié, ce que je voulais dire, c'est depuis quand tu sais t'en servir sur d'autres personnes que toi-même.

- J'ai eu le temps de développer cette technique lorsque j'étais dans les Ténèbres. Allons-y, nous perdons du temps dit-il en augmentant sa vitesse.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la famille en question et y entrèrent. Il y avait autour d'une personne âgée, deux enfants qui n'étaient même pas encore adolescentes qui agitaient des sels et un éventail pour la ranimer. L'une d'elle se tourna vers eux, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Je crois qu'elle ne respire plus et je ne sens plus son pouls. »

Yusuke s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

« C'est bon, le cœur ne semble pas s'être arrêté depuis trop longtemps. » Sous le regard effrayé d'une des petites filles, il brandit son poing auréolé de lumière au dessus de la poitrine de la vieille femme et l'abattit avec le moins de force possible sur la région du cœur avant d'entreprendre un massage cardiaque.

Le visage de la vieille femme reprit des couleurs tandis qu'une petite buée s'échappait de sa bouche prouvant qu'elle s'était remise à respirer.

Sur les jambes et les bras de la vieille femme se trouvaient plusieurs plaies, certainement causées par la chute. Il passa ses mains au-dessus et elles disparurent aussitôt sous le regard émerveillé des deux jeunes enfants.

« Voilà c'est bon. Dites moi où est sa chambre pour que je l'y allonge » demanda-t-il en prenant la vieille femme dans ses bras.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils ressortaient de la maison.

« Au lieu de continuer à cuisiner des nouilles, tu ne voudrais plutôt pas travailler pour moi en tant que guérisseur au même titre que Yukina et d'autres monstres qui ont cette spécificité ? » demanda le médium en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

Il ne reçut qu'un regard ennuyé en réponse.

« Tu sais bien que même si ça ne me rapporte pas beaucoup, j'ai au moins la satisfaction de gagner ma vie par moi-même. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir l'employé de quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins d'une personne dont je partage le lit ».

Comme le jour du tournoi d'Ankoku, il n'anticipa la réaction violente du roux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit l'impact du coup de poing qui le fit se déplacer d'un mètre qu'il fusilla du regard le médium. Celui avait l'air aussi furieux que le jour où il lui avait appris qu'il partait dans le Makai la première fois.

« Je ne te parle aucunement de ta stupide fierté mais de mettre des pouvoirs au bénéfice de personnes qui en ont besoin. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu en reviennes un rapport de domination. Je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir te soumettre à moi dans un quelconque domaine ! »

Se massant la joue, le regard soudainement devenu piteux, il s'approcha du roux, lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour le calmer. Ce n'est que par miracle que Kuwabara ne se dégagea pas tant il était en colère, ses poings serrés et tremblants en étaient la preuve.

« J'y réfléchirais, je te le promets ! Je vais y aller. ». Et en quelques secondes, il avait disparu.

Assis à son bureau, un autre jeune PDG aux yeux émeraude, dont nombreuses de ses subalternes féminines vantaient la beauté, prenait soin des nombreuses plantes constituant la décoration de la pièce richement meublée.

Son portable sonna et il fut surpris d'entendre la voix quelque peu désespérée de son meilleur ami.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange que je passe te voir dans quelques minutes ?

-Bien sûr que non Kazuma, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu. »

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, sa secrétaire lui annonçait la venue du roux.

« Faites le entrer je vous prie, Barbara et veillez à ce qu'on ne nous dérange pas à moins que ce ne soit réellement urgent ».

Kuwabara, comme il s'en doutait, avait un air peiné sur la figure. Il le fit s'asseoir et lui mit d'office une tasse entre les mains contenant une préparation de sa confection, qui calmait les nerfs.

« Alors qu'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci ? » demanda Kurama encore connu sous le nom de Suuichi Minamino.

Depuis que le demi-mazoku et le médium s'étaient mis en couple, ce n'était pas la première fois que Kuwabara franchissait son bureau, pour lui demander conseil suite à une énième dispute. Non pas qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que cela était impossible mais il était parfois difficile pour Yusuke de prendre conscience que son meilleur ami avait gagné en maturité.

« Je lui ai proposé de travailler pour moi. Peut être que c'est moi qui suis en tort cette fois-ci. » Murmura Kuwabara.

Kurama esquissa une vague grimace. En effet, cela n'avait pas dû plaire à Yusuke.

« Je lui ai filé un coup de poing en lui disant combien son pouvoir de guérison pouvait se révéler utile. Puis il est parti…en quelques secondes à peine, il avait disparu. »

Kurama soupira face à une réaction si immature et pourtant si caractéristique du mazoku.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça finira par s'arranger. Sais-tu où il est parti ? »

Kuwabara hocha la tête.

« Il est reparti dans le Makai pour quelques jours, certainement pour s'entraîner en vue du prochain tournoi. Tu y vas ? »

Kurama secoua la tête, en signe de dénégation.

« Tu sais bien que depuis que je suis devenu père, et du fait de mes nombreuses responsabilités en tant que PDG de cette entreprise, il serait malvenu que je me fasse tuer. J'étais parvenu à triompher de Shigure de justesse la dernière fois.»

En effet, il y avait deux ans, Kurama avait épousé Shizuru et ils avaient eu un petit garçon nommé Kôyo.

« Mais peut être irais-je encourager Yusuke et Hiei. »

-Tu penses que je pourrais venir avec toi ?

-Kazuma, nous en avons déjà parlé. C'est bien trop dangereux pour toi. Tu ne pourrais pas supporter le vent des ténèbres plus de deux ou trois heures.

-N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen, même à l'aide de tes plantes de m'y rendre insensible ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne te promets rien. Pourquoi veux-tu y aller par ailleurs ?

- J'aimerais découvrir cette partie-là de la vie d'Ura… de Yusuke, je veux dire. Puis ça me ferait plaisir de revoir le nabot !

Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit voyant rouge clignotait signalant à Kurama que sa secrétaire voulait lui parler. Prenant le combiné, il le porte à son oreille.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Barbara ?

-C'est votre femme, Minamino-san, elle souhaiterait entrer mais je voulais d'abord avoir votre autorisation puisque vous êtes occupé. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Tant de zèle fit sourire Kurama mais il était vrai qu'elle ne faisait qu'obéir à ses ordres. Il pouvait imaginer la tête outrée de Shizuru à l'idée qu'une personne puisse lui tenir tête.

D'ailleurs, elle ne tarda pas à arracher le combiné des mains de la pauvre secrétaire.

« Kur..Suuichi, c'est comme cela que tu traites ta femme qui vient te voir avec ton fils ? S'emporta-t-elle. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu reçoives mon pleurnichard de frère t'empêche de nous recevoir !

-Bien sûr que non, mais cesse d'effrayer Barbara. Allez-y, entrez ! » Dit-il en riant.

« J'ai bien cru que j'allais lui arracher les yeux ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en voyant le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu lui ouvrir la porte, son bébé endormi entre les bras. Déjà que je ne supporte pas la manière dont elle a de te dévorer du regard ! »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kurama essuyait une telle crise de jalousie, s'il devait l'écouter, il aurait déjà viré tout les membres féminins de son personnel.

« Allons bon, qu'est ce qui se passe encore Kazu ! C'est de ressentir ta détresse émotionnelle qui m'a fait venir jusqu'ici ! » Elle s'assit à côté de son frère en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout va bien ! lui répondit-il avec un sourire forcé. Je te revois plus tard et on reparlera de notre projet Kurama » dit-il en se levant.

Il franchit la porte en leur adressant un petit signe de la main. A peine ses bruits de pas se furent-ils tus que Shizuru prit la parole.

« De quel projet parle-t-il ?

-Il veut rejoindre Yusuke dans les ténèbres pour assister au tournoi. Ils viennent de se disputer et Yusuke est parti sans crier gare

-Si je l'attrape celui-là, il va m'entendre ! s'exclama Shizuru en frottant ses poings

-Voilà exactement pourquoi Kazuma ne te parle jamais de leur relation, il ne veut surtout pas que tu t'en mêles !

-Bien, bien, je respecterai son souhait alors ! »

Dans sa tête, elle échafaudait néanmoins déjà une petite vengeance indirecte dans laquelle elle aurait besoin de l'assistance de la guide céleste qui lui servait de meilleure amie.

_Pendant ce temps dans le Makai_

« Votre Majesté, nous sommes contents de vous retrouver après ces quelques mois d'absence » déclarait Hokushin en allant à la rencontre de Yusuke. Il vit très rapidement l'air sombre de leur roi.

« Un souci, votre Majesté ? » lui demanda-t-il en se postant à ses côtés. Ce dernier ne répondit toujours pas. Il respecta le silence de son roi et continua à marcher.

« As-tu déjà été amoureux Hokushin ? » lui demanda brusquement Yusuke.

Ce dernier ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question, le regarda hébété.

« J'ai eu pour beaucoup de personnes du respect, de l'affection mais non jamais de l'amour. » Yusuke opina du chef.

« Allez, je vais juste ranger les quelques affaires que j'ai apportées dans ma chambre et je reviens. Rassemble les hommes pour que je m'entraîne » dit-il alors que son château devenait visible.

Rien ne valait une bonne bagarre pour lui changer les idées.


End file.
